Bonds Across Worlds
by IWroteAFanficOnce
Summary: The time of the festival of bonds has come. Selena has asked Corrin for his company this evening but as the two try to enjoy the festiva, something seems amiss. Something, hidden at the back of Selena's mind that she refuses to share. Will the pair find their happiness? Or will their night end in disaster?


The city surrounding Castle Shirasagi was alive. People dressed in decorative yukata flooded the streets. The rhythmic beating of drums echoed over the air as people drifted between stalls to buy food or play various games that drifting between stalls to buy food or play various games. These festivities could only mean that the time for the Hoshidan festival of bonds was underway!

Corrin navigated the crowd as best as he could, bumping into the occasional pedestrian more often than he would have liked. The lord was dressed in a simple black and white yukata with the crest of Hoshido and Nohr sewn in gold on either side of his chest.

"She should be right around here," Corrin said himself as he scanned the crowd.

"Hey! I'm over here you idiot!" a crude voice shouted over the crowd.

A smile spread across Corrin's face when his eyes fell on a woman with crimson hair styled in twin tails and dressed in a burgundy yukata with a tiny cherry blossom pattern waving him over from the shade of a bamboo tree.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to keep a lady waiting," Selena said with a frown.

"I sorry," Corrin said with an apologetic bow. "This was...more difficult than I thought it would be to get in to," he added, gesturing to his yukata.

"Was the size wrong?" Selena asked, a look of worry on her face.

"No, no," Corrin assured. "This was just my first time trying on something like this. Thank goodness for Felicia. I doubt I could have gotten here when I did if it weren't for her."

"Oh," Selena said simply, crossing her arms, a brief look of anger flashing across her face at the mention of the maids name. "Don't you have something else to say?" the mercenary prodded.

"Um..." Corrin paused as he searched his thoughts for what she could be referring to. "Oh! Thank you for the gift!" he said with a smile. "your handiwork is really amazing."

"Of course it is you nitwit," Selena snapped. "But that's not what I was talking about."

"Oh?" A nervous look spread across Corrin's face. If it wasn't that, what could it have been?

"W-what about me, huh?" Selena asked, a slight crimson hue in her cheeks. "How do I look?"

The gears immediately clicked in Corrin's head. "Honestly..." Corrin began with a smile. "You look absolutely stunning."

Selena turned a deeper shade of red at the compliment. "Don't joke," Selena protested, playfully shoving the lord.

Corrin smiled at her bashfulness. "You know I wouldn't joke about that."

"Whatever," Selena said with a huff, yet she still wore a smile on her lips.

"So, what should we do first?" Corrin asked as he looked around at all the options before them. There were; performances, games, food and various other activities to indulge in. For a first timer like Corrin, it was a little overwhelming.

"Easy," Selena said with a confident smile. "We start right here," she said as she gestured to the tree above them.

"Here?" Corrin repeated as he quizzically examined the tree. Sure it had hundreds, maybe thousands, of paper hanging from it as decoration, but what made it so special.

"There wishing papers," Selena explained as she handed Corrin a slip of paper. "You're supposed to write a wish on them and then hang it on the tree."

"Wishes?" Corrin thought, but he couldn't think of anything. If it had been before the war, he would have simply wished for his _father's_ approval. A few months ago, he would have wished to end the fighting between his two families. But now, the fighting was over and both Hoshido and Nohr had established such strong bonds that citizens of both countries could freely travel between the two. There were even Nohrian's attending the festival. Even the royal family was in attendance!

"I dunno," Corrin finally admitted. "The wars over, relationships between Nohr and Hoshido are better than ever and...I have two families that love me. I don't think there's any more I could wish for."

"Well that's boring," Selena said with a roll of her eyes.

"Boring?" Corrin said, taken aback. "What what did YOU wish for."

Selena scoffed. "As if I'd tell you."

"How is that even fair?"

"Not my problem." The red head shrugged. "Besides, if I tell you, it might not come true."

"Huh..." Corrin said with a stroke of his chin.

"W-what is it?" Selena asked, worried about the intent behind the gesture.

"I never took you for the superstitious type," the prince said with a laugh.

"Well, there's a _lot_ you don't know about me," Selena said with a flick of her hair.

"Really? Like what?" the boy asked, curious as to what secrets she could be keeping.

"A lady has to have secrets y'know," Selena said as she puffed out her chest. "Anyway, were wasting time!" she said as she started shoving the prince into the crowd. "We're at a festival. We should go have fun."

"How about this," Selena said as she gestured towards an ominous looking tent with smoke wafting from its entrance.

Corrin swallowed hard. "Are you sure?" he asked nervously. "Looks like it could be dangerous."

"Don't be such a baby," Selena said as she shoved him in.

As they moved through the thick fog, Corrin could see lights dancing in the darkness. Some candles. Others, crystals that seemed to float in the air. At the center of it all sat a cloaked figure before a large table.

"I've been expecting you," the figure said as it played with a deck of cards.

"H-have you?" the prince stammered out.

"Yes I- wait…." the figure paused before ripping off its hood. "I knew it! That voice could only belong to Lord Corrin!" said a woman silver haired woman wearing a big smile.

"Orochi?!" Corrin said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like?" she said with an excited gesture to the decor. "I'm telling fortunes!"

"I see..." Corrin gave a slow nod, his mouth agape. Was such decoration essential to her fortune telling?

"So, how about it? Are you two looking to get your fortune told?" the diviner asked, her eyes alight.

"Well, do we?" Corrin asked his cohort.

"Might as well," Selena said with a shrug. "I mean we're already here." Though her voice carried its usual tone of disinterest, at heart Selena was quite excited to have their fortunes read. It _was_ her idea to steer Corrin in this direction after all.

"Okay!" Orochi said, clapping her hands together before shuffling the deck before her. When she was decidedly done, she turned over the first card to reveal a the image of a traveler with a satchel slung over his shoulder. "This card symbolizes new beginnings, maybe the start of a new adventure in your life my lord," the diviner explained.

"I'm kind of all adventured out for a while," Corrin said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh~," Orochi seemed to sing as she turned over the second card, a wicked smile on her face. It depicted the image of a man and woman in a tender embrace. "This one is the lovers. Coupled with the Fool card from before, this could mean that you might start a budding romance in your near future" Orochi said as she eyed the pair.

"And what's that supposed to mean," Selena shouted, her palms slamming into the table.

"Oh nothing," Orochi cooed with a shrug of her own. But, the diviner could see the blush on the mercenaries face. Selena couldn't hide her thoughts from her eyes. "And finally..." Orochi turned over the last card. "Oh no..." her eyes popped wide, her mouth falling open, as she turned over the final card. She looked at the pair with despair in her eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

"W-What is it?" Corrin asked, worry in his voice.

Orochi pointed to the image of a crumbling tower on the card. She swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing with her explanation. "This is a bad omen, forewarning disaster. With these others cards, I fear that whatever relationship that would have developed...will be cut tragically short."

"Oh..." Corrin said simply as he scratched his head. "That's not good."

Selena however remained silent. She stood there, scowling at the cards as she trembled with anger. "Whatever!" she spat as she turned on her heels and stormed out of the shop.

"Selena?!" Corrin called after her before following the girl back through the haze, but not before bidding farewell to Orochi. "Selena!" Corrin called her again when he found her on the outside. "What happened, why'd you storm out?"

"It's nothing," she said as she kicked the ground at her feet. "Fortunes are stupid anyway."

"I'm sorry," Corrin said with a frown. "Guess our night isn't starting out so great." The lord hung his head, blaming himself for the sour mood.

"It's not your fault," she said with a sigh. "But~..." she began with her signature smile and wink. "If you REALLY want to cheer there is something you can do."

"Sure, just name it," Corrin said with a smile. His lack of hesitation and warm smile caused the maiden's heart to skip a beat.

"Well..." she said as she readily grabbed the lords hand, dragging him deeper into the festival. "I want you to win me a prize," she said as they came to a halt before a row of pavilions that featured various games.

"You've got it," Corrin said stepping up to the booth. "Excuse me, can I play a game?"

The attendant stood at attention the moment they recognized Corrin. "Y-yes my lord," they said as they scrambled to produce three balls. "All you have to do is knock over the stack of bottles my lord."

"Sounds easy enough," Corrin said with a smile. He lined up his first shot and tossed. MISS. "Harder than I thought it was." He took another shot. Another miss. The prince grit his teeth, a little frustrated with his failure. "This time for sure!" He threw the last with all of his might. This time it hit the pyramid of bottles dead center. And yet, all but one of the bottle fell over.

"Wow you suck at this," Selena said with a frown, arms crossed in disappointment. "Step aside, let me show you how it's done."

The attendant chuckled. "Sure thing miss. If you think-"

Before the attendant could finish their statement Selena had already pitched, and in that single shot, sent every bottle scattering about the booth. "I'll take my prize now," Selena said with an outstretched hand.

"Y-yes miss," the attendant said as he nervously handed her a familiar looking butterfly-esque mask.

"What the hell is this?!" she snapped the moment she laid eyes on the item. "Don't you have anything else?"

The attendant flinched at the outburst. "S-sorry, most of my good prizes were cleared out already," they said as they cowered within their pavilion. "I-if you want something else you'll have to go to another stall."

Selena clicked her tongue. "Fine!" she said as she raced off to the next challenge. This time she stopped before a booth where players were attempting to scoop goldfish into a bowl with a paper net. "Watch and learn," she told Corrin as she handed him the mask she had won. With the tools in hand, Selena went to scoop the fish. But before she could even lift her catch out of the water, her net broke and the fish went free. "Wait, that was a fluke," she assured before she tried again. But like the last time the fish got free. She tried again and again, but every time fish would break through the net. "Dammit!" she swore. "Why can't I get this?"

Corrin chuckled at the girls struggle. "And here I thought you were great at everything."

"Well why don't _you_ give it a try hotshot," Selena said with a scowl as she thrust a new net and bowl into his hands. "You won't be talking so big after-" Selena's words slowed to a crawl as she watched Corrin almost effortlessly scoop the fish into the bowl. In fact, the prince was still going. Using the same net, he scooped up one fish after another. The spectacle was such a feat that other patrons and even the stalls of attendant were looking on in awe. With one last scoop the net finally broke and applause spread through the crowd.

"H-how did you do that?" Selena asked with wide eyes.

Corrin simply shrugged. "I just went with a gentle approach," he said simply, to which Selena scowled. "O-or maybe it was beginners luck," he added with a laugh.

"In all my years, I've never seen such fine fishing as yours my lord," the attendant said as he handed the prince a plush that looked a little too similar to his draconic form.

Corrin immediately turned around and handed the stuffed toy to Selena. "Here you go."

"What's this for?" Selena asked, taken aback.

"You told me to win you a prize, so I won you a prize," the prince said with a proud smile.

"What?! I was joking!"

"Well, I still wanted to," Corrin said, his smile never faltering.

"T-thanks," Selena said as she nuzzled face into the toy. "I'll treasure it forever."

Selena was abuzz; butterflies fluttered in her stomach, her heart beat fiercer than the festival drums, and a happy warmth washed over her body.

"H-hey Corrin I have something to tell you..."

"Is that my dear sweet Corrin?" A sultry voice called.

Both their heads whipped around to see the source, Selena immediately groaned at what she saw.

In a stunning off the shoulder kimono, with all attention drawn towards her, stood Camilla. "Are you enjoying the festivities?" she asked as she swept the boy into her arms and giving him a hug that made many of the male onlookers jealous.

"Of course," he nodded. "Selena has been showing me around."

"So she is with you," Camilla said with a smile as she finally noticed her own retainer, who gave her a lackluster wave. "Don't be like that," she said as she wrapped Selena in her own hug. "You're supposed to be having fun," she added with a boop to the girls nose.

"I-I am," she said as she produced the plush Corrin had just won her. "Corrin even won me this."

"I see you two have been busy," she said with a smile as she pat the girl on the head.

"Lady Camilla please wait!" a voice called.

"We can barely keep up with you with all of these," another said.

From the direction Camilla had arrived waddled along Laslow and Takumi. Both of them carried a load of various prizes in their arms, so many to the point that a few littered the trail behind them.

"Whoa, did you two win all of those?" Corrin asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"To tell you the truth...no," Laslow said with a frown.

"This is all _her_ doing," Takumi said with a equally frustrated expression.

"I said no complaining. Unless you know what's good for you," Camilla said with a of her finger.

"Y-yes ma'am!" the pair said in unison, instantly straightening their backs.

"Now we know who cleaned out all of the stalls," Corrin said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and you've certainly have both of them whipped," Selena added. "Wish I could do the same..."

"Oh but you can, my dear sweet retainer," Camilla said with a smile. "You just have to be direct. Make sure you're intentions are heard."

"I-I know..." Selena said, looking off to the side.

Camilla sighed as she pulled Selena into another huge. "Don't let tonight go to waste...I'm going to miss you," she said, the last part no louder than a whisper.

"I'll miss you too," Selena said, returning the gesture.

"Now, go have fun," Camilla said, striking the girl across the rear and eliciting a small yelp. "And Corrin...don't make the lady do all the work," Camilla said as her parting words as she went off into the crowd again.

"Huh?" Corrin asked, his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"It's nothing!" Selena butted in.

"Princess Camilla wait!" Takumi called after her as he raced to keep up.

Laslow however, hung back. He approached Selena, more serious than Corrin had ever seen the fellow. "I know you're having fun but-"

"I know!" Selena interrupted. "I'll meet you and Odin after the fireworks."

"Alright..." he said bitterly before marching after the other two.

"Selena...is something wrong?" Corrin asked, noticing the look of frustration on her face.

"It's nothing," she said turning her back on the prince. But he could see that her shoulders were trembling. _Something_ was on her mind. What that something was, Selena wouldn't say. Instead she shook her head and sighed. "Let's go, the fireworks are about to start."

The two walked in silence towards the heart of the festival. A crowd of people had already gathered before a massive stage. There were a series of people lined up, each stationed before a imposing drum.

"I can't be," Corrin said, his eyes wide. On either side of the largest drum, dressed in proper festival attire, stood both kings of Nohr and Hoshido: Xander and Ryoma. "Is this why he kept disappearing the last few months? He kept saying he had to undergo special training."

"This is going to be hilarious," Selena said, barely able to contain her laugher.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the grand finale is about to begin!" Odin's voice boomed over the crowd. "I, Odin Dark, master of the dark arts, shall wow and dazzle you all with an amazing spectacle for the eyes AND ears!"

And on cue, the drummers began beating to an energetic tune. Led by Azura, dancers began to spill out on the stage before them, prancing along to the beat. Just as they were distracted by the sights before them, something exploded over head. Above the crowd, the sky was a light with colors as fireworks went off one after the other. The most amazing bit was that they appeared in time with the drums, booming along with each mighty strike the pair of kings delivered to their drum. The sight was so wondrous that no one knew where to look. Did you concentrate on the stage? Or did you become entranced in the dazzling lights.

Corrin's eyes fell on Selena, who seemed to be lost in a world of her own. He thought of his Nohrian sisters words and decided to act. Without a word the prince to the girls hand in his own.

"W-what are you doing?" Selena asked. Corrin could see the redness in her cheeks with each flash overhead.

"Nothing," the prince sang. "I just wanted to be sure you're having fun."

"I-I'm fine," she stammered out, unable to face him.

"You can be awfully cute sometimes, you know," Corrin said sweetly.

"Don't make fun of me!" Selena said, spinning around to face him. But she didn't see the prince taking pleasure in taking jabs at her ego. Corrin looked absolutely serious as he dreamily looked into Selena's eyes. "W-what are you staring at?" she asked, growing nervous under his stare.

"I'm so dense," Corrin said with a laugh. "I should have noticed it before."

"N-noticed what?"

"This yukata, the way you reacted to Felicia's name, how you behave you with me, and a lot of other things. The signs have all been right in front of me."

"What are you talking-"

And Selena was silenced. Corrin pressed his lips to hers and the festival fell silent. There were no drums. No explosions. Not even the cheers of the crowd could reach them. In that moment there was only the two of them and their kiss.

The kiss broke and for a moment Selena stared back at Corrin like a deer caught in headlights. "Was I wrong? I-I'm sorry," Corrin said nervously. "I just thought-"

This time it was Selena to leaned up and kissed the prince on the lips. When they parted, she shook her head. "You just caught me by surprise," she said as she coyly glanced away.

"Thank the gods," Corrin said with a sigh of relief. "I thought you would have hated me for sure."

"I could never hate you..." Selena said with a smile, but her own words felt like a dagger to her heart. Still, she knitted her fingers with his as they turned their attention back to the fireworks, a warmth rising in both their chest.

The rest of the show passed and the crowd slowly dwindled. The pair stood, still hand in hand, enjoying the moment together. "I guess that's it huh?" Corrin said sheepishly.

"Yeah..." Selena said, her gaze locked on the horizon.

"I can walk you back if you'd like," the prince offered.

But Selena simply shook her head. "I promised I'd meet with Laslow and Odin after everything was over."

"Oh..." the prince mouthed woefully. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Maybe," she said softly, still not looking at him.

"Selena is something-"

"Severa!"

"Um...what?" Corrin asked, having never heard the name before.

"Call me Severa," the girl repeated the name. "Just this once, please."

The prince was still puzzled. Yet he simply shrugged. It was just a name, what could be the harm. "Okay...Severa I-"

Selena wheeled around, pulling on the hem of his yukata,, she pressed his lips to his. It was hungry kiss that lasted for what seemed like an eternity and at the end left the two grasping for air.

"Severa-"

"Shut up!" she shouted as she kissed him again. The pair broke and when the lord tried to speak again, she silenced him once more. She kissed him again and again until their lips stung.

"What's gotten into you?" Corrin asked, his cheeks completely flushed.

She pressed a finger to his lips, akin to how Camilla would. "A girls gotta have her secrets."

"Selena...really, what's going on?" the lord pleaded for answers.

But Selena would only shake her head. "It's nothing," she said with a weak smile.

"Okay..." the lord mouthed, but he didn't believe it. Something was amiss, even if he could not see it.

"Hey Corrin..." Selena began again. "Promise me something."

"Sure, anything," the lord nodded.

"Promise me that you'll think about me, and that you'll never forget me."

"Of course," Corrin said without hesitation. "How could I ever forget you? After all, we're going to see each other tomorrow."

"R-right, how could I forget." " she said nervously. She gave the prince one last kiss on the cheek. "Don't break your promise okay," she said as a parting farewell before marching off to meet the others.

As Selena faded from view Corrin dug the slip of paper she had given him from off his person. As he looked at it, the prince was certain that he finally knew what to wish for.

"And that's the whole story," Severa said, talking to nothing more than a gravestone. "But...now I at least understand your situation with Chrom."

"Severa!" a voice excitedly called. A woman with flowing blue hair waved as she raced up to the girl. "I heard you and the others had returned," Lucina said as she pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"Yeah," Severa said with a nod. "Sorry for not coming to see you first."

"We've all been so worried about you," Lucina said as she broke the embrace.

"We both know I'm the last person you need to worry about," Severa said confidently. "I just wanted to tell mother about my adventure first."

"I understand," Lucina said with a warm smile. "Surely you'll tell me about it too I hope."

"Of course," Severa said returning the gesture. "But let's do it tomorrow. I want to relax today, maybe we can visit that hot spring again."

"I'd like that," Lucina said as she tried to mask her laughter as she fell in toe with the girl.

"I wonder if that idiot is even keeping his promise to me," Severa said with a frown.

"What?" Lucina asked with a raised brow.

"I'll tell you later," she said, dodging the subject.

"Sure," Lucina said with a firm nod. "But, I have to say, I do love your new attire," she said, noting her Nohrian garb.

"Do you?" Severa said perking up at the praise. "I got it from some dragon god."

"E-excuse me?"

Back in Shirasagi, in the shade of a bamboo tree, hung countless slips of paper. Two in particular read as follow:

 _I hope I can see everyone, especially Corrin, again. - Severa_

 _I hope Selena and I can be happy together. - Corrin_


End file.
